powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Creation
The ability to create living beings. Sub-power of Creation, for other possible connections see Associations. Capability The user is able to create living beings using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications. Note that unless the user has separate powers that allow them to dominate their creations, these beings aren't particularly loyal. User can modify them so they have tendency to stay devoted to their creator, but this depends on how they are treated. Applications * Create new beings in various means. * Amalgamation * Chimerism * Demon Creation Variations This power is divided into several categories: Source/from what these beings are created: * Amalgamation/Bestial Amalgamation: new being is formed from a mixture between existing objects. * Creation: new beings appear from nothing, or possibly solidified from the users personal energies. * Genesis Creation: new beings emerge from the users own body/flesh, either literally from the user or possibly separated pieces of the them. * Life-Spark: something that already exist is given a spark of life-force and independent existence, this could be anything solid, natural phenomenon or even an idea/concept. ** Gift of Pygmalion: giving life for statue or anything else that already imitates some being (painting, picture, etc.), in other words turning something to what it emulates. Anthropomorphism is very specific version of this variation. Modifications these beings have: * Evolution: being is changed, possibly even drastically, but their original form is still relatively intact. * Extreme: either the being is created totally unique or the base being is extremely changed, either way they likely have several special abilities. * Un-Modified: user creates/replicates something already existing with nothing but cosmetic changes. How/with what they are created: * Empathic Creation * Magic grants several possibilities: ** Alchemy ** Golem Creation What is created: * Demons * Technorganic Beings Associations * Animation * Conversion * Life Mastery * Summoning Limitations * Creatures may develop a mind of their own. * Your creatures may turn feral if you disappear or die. * Monster may be linked to the creator, meaning if the creator dies, the monster dies. Known Users * Darth Plagueis via midichlorian manipulation (Star Wars) * God (Religions) * Eve/Mother Of All (Supernatural) * Sage of the Six Paths (Naruto Shippuden) * Metal Kor (Jak II) * Archfiends (Ninja Gaiden series) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Alessa Gillespie (Silent Hill) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) * Bibidi (Dragon Ball) * Myresto Mor (Angel: After the Fall) * Senior Partners (Angel) * Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Shion Pavlichenko (Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor) Gallery Eve_Mother_of_All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) is the mother of all Supernatural creatures. Naraku.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) can create monstrous creatures from his body that is composed of such things. Aku.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) can create monsters. shionpavlichenkocloseup.jpg|Shion Pavlichenko (Darker than Black) can copy living beings and objects. Jumba Jookiba.jpg|Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) can create experiments via inventions. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Article stubs Category:Christian Superpowers